


Ride Me, Cowboy

by Schmidt1012



Series: Eleven's Two Dads [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Bears in Love, Cowboy Hats, Implied/Referenced Switching, M/M, Mild Language, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, please use condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Eleven was out playing D&D with her friends, leaving both of her fathers alone to play their own games. But Jim forgot that it's Eleven-free day and came home late, wasting the only time he and Benny got for their intimate moments.





	Ride Me, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wanted this entire series to be wholesome, but sooner or later this stuff is suppose to happen.

“Damn it, Jim. Where the hell have you been?” Benny growled. Grabbing the collars of his husband’s jacket, he slammed Jim’s back against the door before capturing his mouth in a heated kiss, Jim’s hat thrown carelessly on the floor. No time for foreplay this time. “You fucking know this is the only time we've got," Benny said as he started necking Jim, swiping his tongue on the hollow of his throat before moving to bite his jaw.

Jim’s amusement at his husband’s cursing was cut short when Benny bit the most sensitive skin of his neck, just below his ear, causing him to take a sharp breath and buck his hips involuntarily.“I know,” He groaned as Benny pressed his thick thigh on his crotch, applying delicious friction on his confined cock. “Bedroom?” Shamelessly rutting on his husband’s meaty thigh, he asked.

“There’s no time,” Benny growled as he started unbuckling Jim's belt, “I’m fucking you here.”

“So bossy.”

“Shut up and turn around. Let’s see that ass of yours.”

Turning around, Jim could hear his husband sighed at the view, hot breath hitting the crack of his ass and making him tremble with anticipation. Damn, when was the last time Benny had rimmed him so hard his knees were shaking and he’s begging to be fucked? As he spread his legs apart – as far as the pants could offer while it dangled idly on his ankles, Jim buried his face in the crook of his arms and waited for the first contact.

And there it was, the delicious scrape of Benny’s beard grazing his cheeks, and before he knew it, a slick finger was already penetrating his puckered hole together with Benny’s talented tongue. After a few strokes of Benny’s thick finger, the second finger quickly followed to scissor him open. Fuck, his husband wasn't lying that they had no time left; Benny was sloppily prepping his hole, enough to accommodate his thick cock and enough to feel the satisfying burn of being stretched.

“Come on, Benny,” Jim challenged as he bucked his hips to meet Benny’s fingers when he noticed that his husband was purposely ignoring his prostate. “Don’t be a tease.”

With a loud smack, Benny slapped Jim’s ass as he withdrew his tongue. “Well, that is practically your fault, _chief_.” Benny punctuated by applying pressure to Jim’s _sweet spot_. “We don’t have time for you to enjoy _this_.”

“Ah, fuck.” Jim groaned through his gritted teeth when Benny hit that part again, hard, and made him see stars. Between his shaking legs, his neglected cock started oozing a steady stream of pre-come as Benny started stroking his prostate with his thick fingers over and over again.

If Benny didn’t stop, he would spill his load without even touching himself, and damn it, it’s so easy to be selfish and just let it all happen. And as if Benny could read his mind, Benny withdrew his fingers, kissed both of his ass cheeks, stood up, and walked away from him.

Breathing hard, Jim watched his husband remove his sweats off, cock springing free from its confine, and without bothering to remove the rest of his clothes, Benny sat on their couch.

“Pick up your hat and wear it, cowboy. You’re riding me this time.” Eyes dark with lust, Benny ordered as he languidly stroke his thick shaft. “Say, when was the last time you bottomed, Jim? Ever think you grew your cherry back?”

“The real question is: when was the last time we had real sex other than discreet handjobs and morning blowjobs, huh?” Putting on his hat, Jim kicked off his boots and pants while Benny was watching him hungrily.

“Are you saying that blowjobs are not _real_ sex? Was my mouth not good enough for you, you ungrateful jerk? Or you just prefer my ass?”

“What I meant is hot steamy sex, where we’re both slicked with sweat and come.” Jim deflected as he positioned both of his legs on either side of Benny’s hips. He didn’t want to say _making love_ because it’s cheesy as fuck. “Lube?”

“If that’s your definition of sex, Jim, then what we will be doing is not real sex.” Fishing out a small bottle of lube from his shirt pocket and giving it to Jim, Benny relaxed and continued. “I’ll just pound your tight ass hard and fast without breaking a sweat. And you better chase you own orgasm with just my cock, because I’m not touching you.”

“Yeah, keep talking like that, Benny.” Kissing his husband’s forehead, Jim whispered as he reached behind him and started slicking Benny’s cock with a liberal amount of lube. “You know I found it hot when you’re very vocal.”

Feeling the blunt head of Benny’s fat cock nudging on his entrance as he slowly lowered himself, Jim relaxed his muscle to avoid hurting himself. The initial entry was always the challenge but after passing that tight ring of muscle everything would go smoothly. Taking a deep breath, Jim locked eyes with Benny, whose eyes were glistening with awe, as the head popped inside of him.

He liked it when Benny was dirty talking to him but _the_ Benny who’s sweet and caring was the one who he’d fallen in love with. Capturing Benny’s lips with his, he remembered the times Benny had taken his cock without complain every time they had sex. Both of them love topping but Benny always offered to be the bottom. Thinking about it now, maybe he should bottom more; he liked the feeling of being full anyways. And it’s Benny. He loved his husband, so why not.

“Damn it, you’re so big.” Jim panted after taking three-fourths of Benny’s cock.

“Come on, you can take it.” Nipping on his collarbone, Benny encouraged as he rubbed Jim’s sides soothingly. “Your cock is also big but have you ever heard me complain?”

“Because you _love_ it.” With shaking legs, Jim took another deep breath and impaled himself until he could feel Benny’s hairy balls on his ass; the base’s girth was stretching him impossibly wide, and fuck, he’d forgotten how good it felt being so full, how it pulsated inside him as if it’s alive. “Fuck.”

Without letting him adjust to the thick intruder, Benny began thrusting slow and shallow while attacking his neck, hard. Tilting his head back, Jim focused on the small kisses Benny was leaving on his neck to get his mind off of the slight burn as Benny started increasing his pace.

“Easy.” Jim hissed when Benny sheathed his cock to the hilt a little harder. Capturing Benny’s lips in a bruising kiss, Jim pushed Benny until his back was resting comfortably on the couch before lifting his hips up and burying himself into the eager cock below him, his own cock leaking like crazy on Benny’s clothed belly. “I thought you want me to ride you, Benny. You’re doing all the work.”

Holding his hat and finding a leverage by planting his left palm on top of Benny’s heaving chest, Jim lifted his hips again, leaving only the bulbous head inside, and watched how Benny’s mouth parted in pleasure when he leisurely lowered himself down.

_Damn it, where the fuck is it?_ Having no rhythm at all, Jim was getting a little frustrated when he couldn’t find his own prostate to apply pressure on. Everything was good, too good, but not great. He needed that mind-boggling pleasure that would make his vision go white if he wanted to come without touching himself – knowing Benny wouldn’t let him touch himself. But as long as Benny was meeting his hips with his thrusts, finding that bundle of nerve was close to impossible.

“What’s wrong, cowboy?” Benny asked with a teasing smirk on his face. “Are you looking for this?” Shifting a little in his seat, Benny masterfully grazed Jim’s prostate with his length and seized Jim’s hips from moving, loving how the tight muscle around his cock quiver whenever he applied pressure on _that spot_.

“You fucking tease.” With Benny’s firm grip, Jim couldn’t lift his hips up so he began grinding into the cock, quite eager to find release. “Fuck me already.”

“Nah, I like watching you getting desperate.”

Well, that did it. Gripping Benny’s wrists that would surely bruise his husband, Jim placed it above Benny’s head and brought their lips together in a hard kiss. No more talking. He raised himself up and quickly slammed back into Benny’s cock. Thanks to the new angle, each glide of Benny’s length was always hitting him in the right places.

Releasing Benny's hands and lips, Jim wrapped Benny's neck with his arms and buried his nose in the crook of his husband's neck, breathing the musky scent of sweat and sex. _Not real sex my ass._ Cock squeezed between their bellies, Jim let Benny take the reign and braced himself from the upcoming punishing thrusts when Benny spread his legs wide.

It hurt, fuck; it hurt so badly at first. But the constant stroke on his prostate balanced it all out. Jim was stuck in the middle of pain and ecstasy while Benny was fucking him long and hard, how he lasted this long was beyond him… wait, scratch that. He’s close, too damn close.

With a shout, Jim’s body tensed and he came hard between them, grunting unintelligible curses and ruining their clothes with his seed. Spurt after spurt, Benny fucked him through it as he took advantage of the tightness of Jim's clenching hole, milking his club of a cock.

Coming down from the high of his orgasm, between his and Benny’s labored breaths, Jim could hear the obscene sound of Benny’s heavy balls slapping his ass without slowing down his pace. And after a few thrusts, Benny buried himself deeper and stayed planted as came with an animalistic bellow, filling his insides with his thick warm load and forcing another orgasm out of Jim.

Both sweaty and gasping for air, Jim and Benny exchange lazy kisses as they bask the afterglow of their orgasm, not caring about the precious time they’re wasting. 

Their daughter would be home _soon_.

It took Benny a full minute to be fully coherent before pulling his spent cock from Jim’s abused hole and left it gaping and leaking. "Go wash up," Benny mumbled against his husband’s neck. “I’ll open the windows.”

“Want me to take care of dinner after?” Jim asked while peppering Benny’s jaws with kisses, reluctant to get off of Benny’s lap.

“Already taken care of.”

“Aw, that’s why I love you.”

“Shut up and move already. I still need to sanitize this couch. We’ve corrupted it.”

“Yeah we did,” Giving his husband another long kiss, Jim stood up with weak knees and picked up his scattered pants. _Fuck, I’ll be walking funny until next week._ He thought, but he couldn’t care less. That was the best sex he and Benny had since forever, and it’s fucking worth it. “Remind me later to not let her sit there.” Jim hollered, flaunting his hairy ass before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

"But it's Friday," Eleven whined, pushing her half-eaten dinner away.

“So?” Jim asked while licking the barbeque sauce off his fingers. Benny had surprised him earlier by serving him ribs, tender, juicy, and cooked slowly to perfection ribs. Like his husband was preparing him for round two. Not that he’s complaining or anything, but Eleven’s at home, their daughter would hear them. “No, is no, _Jane_.”

“Pop?” Batting her long eyelashes towards her second father, Benny, Eleven pleaded. “I’ll wash the dishes. Please.”

“Fine,” Benny agreed with a smile. “Just finish your dinner.”

With that, Eleven quickly finished her dinner, even the broccoli she always hated, and dashed towards their living room after kissing both of her fathers. When the television came to life, its loud volume pierced the silence of their house.

“What?” Jim asked when he felt Benny’s foot kicking him under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are great.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
